Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Tiffanyh06
Summary: Bella Swan has dreams of becoming a doctor but doesn't have the money so she turns to stripping. Edward Cullen is an intern at Cook County Hospital whose given up on love. When they meet at the club, will Bella being a stripper keep them from trulove. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, I would like to thank you for** **taking the time to read my story. This is my second Fanfiction and the idea just popped in my head. I am sure you know how that is when that happens; you just have to get it out on paper. Anyway, just to give you some info about this story. Basically Bella has dreamed of becoming a doctor since she was a little girl, but doesn't have the money, so she turns to stripping. Edward Cullen is an intern at Cook County Hospital who has given up on love because of a cheating girlfriend who he thought he loved. When the two of them meet each other at what started out as a heated argument at the club where Bella works, they fall for one another, but will the fact that Bella is a stripper stop them from being together. Also check out my other story Secrets From Her Past. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Please?**

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

What do you think about when you hear the word **STRIPPER**? Whore? Slut? Someone who will do just about anything sexually to get money. Well I am happy to say that it is not me. Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella and I am a stripper. Now I know what you are probably thinking, but I can honestly say I am not your ordinary stripper. You see, I am twenty years old and I attend the University of Illinois in Chicago, but I am from Forks, Washington. I am here on a scholarship and I am studying Pre-Med. I have always dreamed of becoming a doctor every since I was a little girl. Let me tell you how I started my life working as a stripper.

_**Flashback (4 Months ago)**_

_I was working at Sears in the shoe department trying to save up the money for medical school. One day, two women came into my department wearing the skimpiest outfits. The first one was tall with milky colored skin and blonde hair but you can tell that it wasn't naturally hers. She had on a blue jean skirt that was too short, fish net stockings, a red tank top, and red four inch heels. The other girl was a little shorter and her skin was caramel colored and her hair was black flowing down her back. Her skirt was black and she wore pink leggings and a pink tank top with black four-inch heels. __**(Forgive me y'all; I am not good with descriptions) **_

_Anyway, they came into the store and started trying on wedged sandals. I was walking past them when one of them said,_

"_Um excuse me Miss, can we get some assistance over here?" _

_I said to them, "How can I help you ladies today?" _

"_Can you tell me if you have this shoe in a size 7 ½ in the back", the blonde one said. _

_I told them that I would go and check in our stock room. I came back with the shoe that she asked for and handed it to her when the other woman asked, _

"_You actually like your job?" _

_I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Yeah I like working here. Its cool I guess." _

_She said, "I bet you wouldn't mind making more money, you know some real money." _

"_That's something I definitely wouldn't mind more of. I mean I am trying to pay for medical school. What job do you have that you get paid lots of money, I said to them. The blonde one said, "Well I am Casey and this is my friend Lisa and we are strippers. You see we make a lot of money because we are strippers. We work over at James Place. You should really come check it. We make about $500 night, sometimes more than that." _

_I said with horror stricken eyes, " I don't even make that in two weeks sometimes. Um I don't know though. Me a stripper? I don't have any experience and I am sure no one would want to see me." _

_Lisa said, "So Isabella, do you know how to dance?" _

"_Just Bella and yes I know how to dance." _

"_Well Bella, that is all the experience you need and our boss James would be happy to have fresh meat at the club. Guys want to see any girl that showing them a little something. Now where do we pay for these shoes?" _

_I showed them where the register was and Casey slipped me the address to James Place before they left._

_**Later That Night**_

_I just got done with my shift at work when I was contemplating if I should check this place out or not. I decided what the hell, there is no harm in checking this place out. I saw that James Place was located on Randolph and I wasn't far from it at all. T_

_he outside of the club looked decent enough, so I walking toward the entrance where there seem to be some guys hanging on the outside. As I walked past them, they were whistling and blowing kisses at me. I felt my face turn red as I went inside the club. It was very rowdy when I walked in, but it looked your typical strip club. Half naked girls walking around, dancing on guy's laps, and swinging on poles. I was walking around to see if I could spot Casey or Lisa when one guy grabbed my ass. I turned around and slapped his hand and he seemed to like it. _

_He said, "Nice ass. Here a twenty for looking good in black." _

_I couldn't believe he gave me $20 just to for feeling my ass. I spotted Casey and Lisa with some guy with a long blonde ponytail, so I went up to them. _

_Casey saw me and said, "Hey you made it. I didn't think you would come." _

_Lisa said, "I knew you would come. Who could resist all of this cash?" _

"_Well I was on my way home and thought that I would check it out and now I did." "Hey Bella this is our boss James and he owns this dump". _

_Casey said laughing. _

_James said, "You know you love this place Casey, so stop fronting. Nice to meet you Bella, so you interested in working here?" _

"_Yeah I was thinking about it." _

_James said looking me up and down, "You certainly have the uh…potential for this job." I thought to myself could I really do this? I mean I really could use the money, but what will people think of me? _

"_Hello, earth to Bella? Did you hear what James said", Lisa said to me. _

_I said, "Oh I am sorry, I guess I was daydreaming. What did you say James?" _

_He said, "How soon can you start?" _

"_When do you need me", I asked him. _

_James said, "How about now? One of my girls called in sick. You can feel in for her tonight." _

"_O…Kay." _

_Casey and Lisa led me to the back to get me changed. I walked in the changing room with them and some of the girls who were looking at me crazy and giving me dirty looks. Casey told me to ignore them because they don't like competition. Lisa told her to give me the red bra with the black lace and the matching thongs. I couldn't believe that they wanted me to wear thongs in front of all those men out there. _

_Casey saw the worry on my face and said, "You will be fine Bella. We will be out there too." _

_I changed into the undies they gave me and went back out to start dancing. I couldn't help thinking that the guys would not like me. I was standing there looking at Casey and Lisa and thought to myself that it didn't look to hard what they were doing when one guy pulled me over to him and said, _

"_Hmm…You're new? What is your name beautiful? _

_I said, "My name is Bella." _

_He said, "Beautiful name Bella for a beautiful girl. I am Mike by the way. So will you dance for me Bella? _

_I said, "Okay." _

_I started to sing to myself like I always did when I was nervous about something. _

"_Your voice sounds amazing Bella and you are doing an amazing job." _

_I smiled big because that was something that I really needed to hear. _

_I looked over to Casey and she mouthed to me, "You are doing great!" _

_Closer by Ne-Yo started blasting on the radio and I lost control. I started grinding on Mike closer and closer and then I went to the stage and started pole dancing. The rest of the night pretty much went like that and I couldn't help but be proud with myself. My total for the night came out to be $600. _

_James came up to me and said, "Wow, you were amazing Bella. So what did you think about tonight?" _

_I said, "I was worried at first but once I got into it, I really liked it." _

_James said, "Well I want you to have fun here, so here is your cut which $400. The club got $200 of what you made, so don't spend it all in one place." _

_With that James had left and Casey and Lisa came up to me and gave me a hug. _

_Lisa said, "I know you coming back tomorrow, right?" _

_I said, "You know what, I think I will." _

_I went and got changed and said my goodbyes because I have class in a couple of hours and I need to at least get some type of sleep. I drove home thinking about what happened that night and when I made it to my house I put the money with my very small stash of $250. I took a hot shower and got into bed. I went to sleep knowing that I was doing a good thing._

**End Flashback**

So that's how I got to be a stripper till this day. I have now been working at James Place for four months now and I still like it. I still keep it pretty honest, just stripping and singing on stage. I am a college student by day and a stripper by night. I had to quit my job at Sears because it was too much for me to handle. I have managed to keep this a secret from my classmates and I would like to keep it that way. The only person who knows outside the club is my roommate/best friend Angela, but I know she won't say anything. I can't imagine my parents even finding out about this with my father being the Chief of Police back home.

It is Friday night and I have finally arrived at the club and I thought my night would be the same as always, but boy was I wrong.

**A/N: That was the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you guys think I thought it was pretty cool, but I don't know. Next chapter will be Edward's story. Please just give me some feedback. Also check out my other story Secrets From Her Past. Review Please? With Edward on top? LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Edward Cullen

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for giving this story a chance. I really like where it's going. Please enjoy this 2****nd**** chapter and please review.**

**Chapter 2: Meet Edward Cullen**

Dr. Cullen. Dr. Edward Cullen. I love hearing the sound of that. For as long as I could remember I wanted to be a doctor. Follow in my father's footsteps. Back home my father is known as one of the best doctors and he chose to stay in Forks because he like the small town life.

He was really proud of me when I received my letter to do my medical internship in Chicago. Before I left home he told me to stay focused and do not give up on my goals.

Now here I am in one of the best cities I loved to visit as kid. I am glad to say that I am not alone. My big brother Emmett and my sister Alice are here as well. Rosalie and Jasper also came to Chicago to attend school. We have known each other since we were little and now Rosalie is dating Emmett and Jasper is dating Alice.

I use to feel like a fifth wheel when I was hanging with them because I never could keep a date. Don't get me wrong, I have gotten plenty of offers, but Alice always said I was too picky when it came down to dating. It's not wrong to want certain qualities in a lady like being able to have an interesting conversation with her. Most girls I dated were complete airheads.

That all changed when we moved to Chicago and I met Tanya a couple of months ago. I met her at a coffee shop and we hit it off from there. It turned out that we both attend the same school, which was a big shocker to me.

We have been together for four months now and everything was going great, at first. It seemed like we are starting to drift apart, maybe that is my fault. I either had schoolwork or had to be at the hospital. Well maybe tonight I can put that spark back into our relationship.

I told Tanya I was coming over tonight, but she didn't believe me. I couldn't blame her because I have been saying that for days now and it never happened because something always came up. Well she will definitely be in for a surprise tonight or so I thought.

I pulled into the parking lot of her building and grabbed the roses and chocolates I had bought for her and got out of the car. I was about to ring the doorbell when I forgot I had a key. I opened the door and we went inside.

I was about to call her name when I heard grunting and banging and I thought that she was being attacked and I was right. I walked in on her and Mike Newton having sex. She was shocked to see me that she fell off the bed. Different emotions flowed through me. Anger, frustration, and finally relief were the emotions taking over me. I dropped the roses and candy where I stood and turned to walk out the door, but before I left I looked over my shoulder and said,

"Its over Tanya."

I was walking to my car when Tanya comes running out the door wrapped in the bed sheets.

She was pulling on my arm saying, "Please Edward let me explain. Its not what it looks like."?

I screamed at her, "Why do people always say it's not what it looks like when it's exactly what it looks like."

Tanya said, "Please Edward, let me explain."

"How can you possibly explain this? Did Mike hold you hostage and make you have sex with him."

She thought about it for a moment and said, "That is exactly what happened baby."

I said, "You must take me for some kind of fool or something to actually think I would believe that. Goodbye Tanya."

She shouted, "What did you expect Edward? You have not touched me in days and you completely forgot that I was your girlfriend."

I said, "Alice was right about you, but I didn't want to believe it. I am glad that is something I don't have to worry about anymore."

I finally got in the car drove away while Tanya stood there still trying to apologize. I was about to pull into my building when I did not feel like going home just yet, so instead of heading home I sped to my favorite place to think. I love to go to the Buckingham Fountain when I need time to think about things.

Alice was right and she will never let me live this one down. When she tried to tell me, I told her to back off because Tanya would never do that. I must have stood there for a while because when I looked at the time, it was midnight. I decided it was time to go home.

When I got there everyone was in the living room. I slammed the front door and stomped past them.

Emmett said, "What's going on man?"

I stood there and glared at him for a second and then started back to my room when Alice said, "Something happen between you and Tanya?"

All I said before slamming my door was Tanya who. I went in my room and lay on my bed. I heard them talking in the living room wondering what was going on with me and who was going to find out.

Not wanting to speak to anyone, I locked my door and turned on the radio and let the music take me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke the next morning hoping this would be a good day, but then the memory of last night came back. I pulled myself out of bed and was about to go in the bathroom but I noticed that it was preoccupied, so I headed back to my room.

Alice had came out called me and said, "Edward, I know something happened between you and Tanya last night."

I said, "You was right Alice as always and I didn't want to listen, so please just don't say I told you so."

I went back into my room and Alice followed me.

She said, "Edward, I didn't want to be right, but I couldn't help the feeling I had. What happened?"

I told Alice the story piece by piece and she was not surprised at all.

She said, "Out of all people, Mike Newton. She could have at least found someone worthy of cheating on you with."

"Alice", I said practically yelling.

Alice looked at me apologetically and said, "Sorry Edward, but you know there are plenty of fish in the sea. You will find the right woman soon. I know it."

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not looking right now. I am going to focus on school and my internship right now. Actually if I don't start getting ready, I will be late. Thanks Alice and I will see you later", is what I said before going into the bathroom.

Most days started with me pulling myself out of bed and going to school and the hospital. Back and forth. Back and forth. I had to change my number because Tanya would not stop calling and texting me. I thought she would eventually get the picture, but I guess not.

Emmett and Jasper was always trying to get me to go out with them, but I was not looking forward to being a fifth wheel again. I mean I went out with them sometimes, but I finally gave up. One day I was in my room all day because I had no classes and did not have to go into the hospital today when Emmett and Jasper came in and demanded I get dressed.

Emmett said, "Dude get you ass up and put on some clothes because you are coming with us tonight."

I whined, "Emmett I am not being a fifth wheel anymore, so you guys go and enjoy the night with your girlfriends."

Jasper said, "We are not hanging with the girls tonight. We are having a guy's night out. Something you desperately need."

I gave up arguing and went to shower and put on some clothes.

We were ready to leave and I said, "Where are you guys taking me?"

Emmett said, "We know this great club on State Street and I think you will like it."

We parked outside the club and I could not believe that it is a strip club.

Here I thought tonight would suck, but man was I in for a surprise…

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading my story. What did you guys think? I really liked this chapter. Scandalous Tanya. Now we know some background behind Bella and Edward and the next chapter they will meet, but will it be a pleasant meeting. You will have to wait and see. Please review guys and check out my other story Secrets From Her Past. Thanks and** **review!**


	3. Chapter 3: People are not as they seem

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing and all that good stuff. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. Also if you have not done so please check out my other story Secrets from Her Past. Thanks and review please.**

**Chapter 3: People are not always as they seem**

**Bella POV**

I got out my car outside of James place and walked through the line of guys that always seem to be out there. I walked in the club and checked out my surroundings as usual and noticed that we had yet another full house. Walking through the crowd I noticed some of our regulars there tugging on my arm as I walked toward the dressing room? Bronze hair caught my eyes, but I couldn't see the guys face.

I was now in the dressing room and I started undressing out of my jeans and tank top into a blue bra with a white trimming and the matching thong. It was weird how comfortable I now felt in a thong considering I had always been against them. I rubbed Vaseline on myself from head to toe when I started laughing to myself. Some of the others asked what did I keep on my skin to keep it looking good and I told them the Vaseline. Sadly they thought I was lying and felt I didn't want to reveal my secret, but I didn't care.

As I was sitting there looking in the mirror, I didn't notice that Casey and Lisa came into the room.

Casey said "Hey Bells What's Up?"

I asked to them "What's Up ladies? How are we tonight?"

Lisa said, "Did you see the crowd tonight? I am Great. Looks like we have a lot of regulars tonight, but hmmm… We also have some new comers check it out!"

Casey went over to where Lisa was and peeked through the curtain.

She said, "Check out the guys at table 5. Those are the hottest guys I have ever seen. Bella, you have to come check them out."

I walked in my white stiletto shoes; yes I got use to those as well, over to the curtain and started scanning the place when my eyes finally stopped at table 5 and man was I speechless.

There were three of the sexiest guys I have ever seen sitting at that table. The biggest guy looked like he played pro football, but seem like he was decent enough. The next guy in the middle had blonde hair and seemed very calm in this rowdy place. I had to save the sexiest one of them all for last. He had bronze hair that was all over his head like he didn't give a care, but it was totally Hot. He looked like he was hiding a nice body under that blue button up shirt. He had small smile on his face, but I got the feeling he probably didn't want to be here. I pouted a little at that thought. Wait! Why am I pouting? I don't even know this guy. I was thinking about that when Lisa interrupted saying,

"Earth to Bella, can you stop drooling now. James is here"

"Oh sorry. I guess I was a little dazed."

James said, "You think? Anyway ladies we have a full house tonight and you guys are my best girls so go shake your moneymakers."

With that we left the dressing room and Casey and Lisa went to start dancing. I started walking over to the bar to get a drink, when a certain conversation from behind stopped me in my tracks.

One of the guys said, "This place is awesome. What do you guys think? I know how to pick them, right?

Another guy said, "Hell Yeah!"

The last one finally spoke in a velvet voice saying,

"I am leaving. What do your girlfriends think about this place we are at? Do they even know?

The first one spoke again saying,

"Edward man, they told us to take you out somewhere. There are no limitations to where we could go. Besides this is guy's night out, so anything goes. But for the record we don't have to mention this to the girls."

The velvet voice said, "I do not want to be in a place where brainless women have nothing better to do then try to get in your pants all night. They have low self esteem and not a bit of sense."

I could not believe what I was hearing. This guy was really pissing me off to a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and snapped saying,

"Just who in the hell do you think are, mister. Thinking you know who we are you this is a life choice that some of us has chosen. Not every one of us is interested in just sex, sex, and sex. I know I'm not."

He looked really shocked and very guilty for even saying those things.

I glared at him as I said,

"What? Nothing else insulting to say about us strippers, huh Edward?"

With that I turned around and went back to the bar to finish my drink and decided to get another one. Something I never did.

I heard that same velvet voice from behind say to me,

"Excuse me miss, can I talk to you for a minute.

I said, "Well if you are going to insult me some more, then you can save it because I don't have time for BS."

He said, "No I actually would like to apologize for what I said about…well you know. I was being an ass and have no right to say those things. Can you please accept my apology?"

I turned to speak to him, but was caught off guard by his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that you can get lost in and never wanted to be found. I must have been staring to long, because I didn't notice a hand waving side to side in front of my face. Man, what was I going to say. Oh I remember now.

"Although I am still upset by your earlier words, I am glad you came over to apologize. That was a decent thing to do."

After that I thought he was about to leave and I couldn't help the sadness at the thought of him leaving because I didn't want him to. To my surprise, he stayed right there, but looked like he had a question for me.

I said to him, "Was there something else you wanted?"

He said with hesitation,

"I guess I was wondering what a girl like you is doing working a place like this."

I glared at him and said,

"What's that suppose to mean? A girl like me?"

He said, "You're a woman that likes to argue, I can see that. I just meant that you don't seem like you would be working here is all."

I said, "Oh well I do tend to jump to conclusions. I do this for the money. It's not something that I love doing. It's just temporary. You see I attend the University of Illinois Chicago and I am studying Pre-med because I want to be a doctor."

"Wait, you go to UIC. I go there too, but I never seen you around campus before", he said.

I said, "Well maybe you weren't looking hard enough. I have to go, but it was nice arguing/talking with you. Oh yeah, you might want to pay attention to the stage because I heard this next act could really sing. Plus she's kind of cute or so they say."

With that I decided to head to the stage and as I was walking I decided to look back to see if he was looking and man was he. Just in case I didn't tell you, I do sing occasionally for our customers.

I started laughing to myself when I heard him say, "Hold on, I didn't even get your name."

The club went dark and I was already set up on stage with Casey and Lisa on my sides. The music started and right before I started to sing I looked at Edward and said, "By the way, my name is Bella" and I winked at him.

_**What's the time?**_

_**Well its gotta be close to midnight**_

_**My body's talking to me**_

_**Its says its time for danger**_

_**Its says I want commit a crime**_

_**Wanna be the cause of a fight**_

_**I wanna put on a tight skirt**_

_**And flirt with a stranger**_(winks at Edward)

_**I've had a knack from way back**_

_**At breaking the rules once I learned the games**_

_**Get up! Life's too quick**_

_**I know someplace sick**_

_**Well this chick will dance in the flames**_

_**We don't need any money**_

_**I always get in for free **_

_**You can get in to**_

_**If you get in with me**_

I couldn't help starting at those beautiful green eyes while I sang.

_**Lets go…Out tonight**_

_**I have to go…Out tonight**_

_**You wanna play, lets run away**_

_**We won't get back before its New Year's Day**_

_**Take me out tonight. (Meow)**_

_**When I get a wink from the doorman**_

_**Do you know how lucky you'll be**_

_**That you're online with a feline**_

_**Of Avenue B**_

_**Lets go…Out tonight**_

_**I have to go…Out tonight**_

_**You wanna prowl**_

_**Be my night owl**_

_**Well take my hand we're gonna…Howl**_

_**Out tonight**_

_**In the evening, I've got to roam**_

_**Can't sleep in the city of Neon and Chrome**_

_**Feels too damn much like home**_

_**When the Spanish babies cry**_

_**So lets find a bar**_

_**So dark we forget who we are**_

_**Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes**_

_**DIE….**_

_**Lets go…Out tonight**_

_**I have to go nnnow tonight**_

_**You're sweet, wanna hit the street**_

_**Wanna wail at the moon **_

_**Like a cat in heat**_

_**Just take me…Out tonight**_

I looked back at Edward as I made my way through the crowd touching a face here and grabbing a hand there.

_**Please take me…Out tonight**_

_I was by Mike and I grabbed his face and pushed him in the chair. He seem to like that._

_**Don't forsake me…Out tonight**_

_I gave the next guy a little lap dance and he didn't want to let me go._

_**I'll let you make me…Out tonight**_

I finally made it to table5 where Edward was. I was moving toward his face closer…

_**Tonight…**_

Closer…

_**Tonight...**_

Closer…

_**Tonight…**_

Before I knew it, our lips were on each other hard and fast. Oh my god. He had my face and I had his hair. This is the best kiss that I ever had. I didn't want it to end and I think he felt the same way. Wait, I can't do this. I'm not good enough for him. The lights came on and we stopped and as I looked around some people were staring, laughing, and actually some were pissed off. I ran to the back and changed back into my clothes. Casey and Lisa came back there and glared at me.

Casey said, "Where do you think you going? You were lip locking with one of the sexiest guys out there and now you are running away."

"That was just a spur of the moment thing. I did have two shots of vodka so I wasn't in my right mind. Besides he wouldn't be interested in a stripper."

Lisa said, " I don't think he was drinking at all. He looked pretty interested to me. You guys look like you were having a decent conversation without all the arguing anyway. Go talk to him now Bella."

I sighed and said, "Can you guys just tell James I wasn't feeling well and that I will call him tomorrow. I have to go. I'll text you guys later."

I heard a knock on the dressing room door but I went to slip out the back door in case it was James. I went out the door and walked around to the front to find my car. I got in and started driving toward my house and from a distance I thought I heard that same velvet voice call my name as I left the club.

**A/N: Hey guys I really hope you liked this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. The song was from the movie RENT and its called Out Tonight. I absolutely love that movie. Anyway, I hope you guys review on this and let me know what you think about it. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Hey guys can you actually believe I finished this in a day. Sooo unusual for me but I did it. I am excited about this chapter. I hope you guys like this and please, please let me know what you think about this chapter. You know what I am getting at. PLEASE REVIEW! Check out my other story Secrets From Her Past!**

**Chapter 4:Expect the Unexpected**

**Edward POV**

I watched anxiously as this girl who at first jumped down my throat because I had offended her was walking away from me. We were having an interesting conversation and I didn't want it to end.

She was almost away from me when I shouted over the noisy crowd,

"Hold on, I didn't even get your name." I don't think she heard me though, but I could have sworn I saw her laughing.

I turned my attention back to Emmett and Jasper and Emmett said,

"Dude, what was up with that? Did you get her number?"

I said to him, "Her number? I didn't even get her name."

Jasper said, "That's just sad Edward. We can tell you like her, but you know she looks kind of familiar to me. I just can't place where I have seen her."

I said to Jasper, "Yeah well she says she goes to our school, so you might have seen her around campus."

The next thing I noticed were the lights getting dimmer as the stage lights revealed the ladies appearances on the stage. There on the stage is the girl who I was talking to tonight. Man did she look hot!

The music started, but before she started singing she looked right at me and said, "By the way, my name is Bella", and then she winked at me.

I stared at with my eyes wide open because she did hear me when I asked her name. She started singing her song and I couldn't believe my ears. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Bella stared at me throughout the whole song. I couldn't help pinching myself to see if I was dreaming because this couldn't be actually happening to me. Emmett caught my attention saying, "Hey Edward, I think she is looking at you man. She's really into you."

It seemed that the song was coming to an end. Bella started walking off the stage in my direction. She was making her way to me, as she was still singing through the crowd. She touched on a guy here and danced on a guy there and for some reason it made me a little mad, but her eyes never left my face. All of a sudden she was at my table finishing up the song.

_Tonight…_

She's moving closer to me.

_Tonight…_

She's inches from my face.

_Tonight…_

I can't take it anymore and neither could she because our lips were moving hard against one another. This feeling is like nothing I have ever felt. This moment just felt so right to me. Does ever have to end? Wait; am I really kissing a stripper right now?

This is so wrong, but yet it feels so right. The lights came on and we both stopped and were staring into each other's eyes, but she started to look around and noticed everyone staring at us. She ran away from me back towards the dressing room door. At first I was debating on whether I should go after her or not.

Jasper must have felt it because he said, "You would be a fool not to go after her."

It never amazes me how he always seems to know what's going on at the moment, but he is right. I need to go after her. I got up and ran to the dressing room door and started knocking.

One of the girls who was on stage with Bella answered the door and said, "Can I help you?"

I said, "I was wondering if I can speak to Bella."

She turned around and looked around the room and said, "She's not here."

At first I thought she was lying because I know I seen her run back there, but the other girl came up and said,

"She left out the back door. If you run out the front door, you might catch her."

I said Thanks as I was running out the door with Emmett and Jasper looking at me in confusion. I made it out the front door of the club and I saw her get her car. She turning out of the parking lot and I ran and called her name, but she kept driving. I couldn't believe that I let her get away from me.

Jasper and Emmett were out there now and Jasper said, "Where's the fire man? Did you talk to her?"

"No I didn't. When I got outside she was already leaving", I said.

Emmett said, "So what are you going to do?"

I said, "This is where she works right? Well I will come back tomorrow to see if she is here."

Jasper said, "And if she is not here?"

"She has to come back sometime", I said.

With that we left the club and went back to our apartment. I decided to take a shower and was going to bed because I knew I had to be at the hospital early tomorrow. I went to sleep and started dreaming with Bella as the star. I dreamed about being in the club with Bella again and how we were kissing. It seems we were the only two in the club and that were perfectly in synch with one another.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and I threw the pillow at it because it disturbed my great dream. I got up and headed to the hospital as I usually did. The day went on as usual, seeing and chatting with patients and doing some paper work. My day was over at work and I hurried home to change. I hopped in the shower and slipped on some blue jeans with a white button up shirt. I drove down to that club and went inside when I saw one of the girls from the other night.

I walked up to her and said, "Is Bella her tonight?"

She said, "Sorry but no Bella is off tonight."

I know my smile quickly became a frown because I was instantly sad at the news.

I said, "Well can you tell her that I came by."

She said, "Sure thing. What's your name?"

"My name is Edward", I said.

She said, "Alright then. I will tell her Edward."

I walked out back to my car and drove home. I was wondering why she wasn't there tonight. I hope I wasn't the reason. Maybe she didn't feel the same way as I did. The next couple of days pretty much went the same. Either I was getting up for work or school and then would end up at the club at night, but with the same result. Bella not being there. I couldn't help but think that this is about me. One of those nights I asked Casey, which is the name of one the girls I would see every time I went to club, if Bella usually missed all these days.

Casey said, "Not usually, but she's going through some things I think. I can't really say you know."

I told her thanks anyway and left the club again that night. I went back to my apartment to find that everyone was there in the front room playing spades. I was walking to my room when Alice called to me, "Hey Edward, why don't you come and chill with us for a while."

I was about to protest saying that I need to go to bed, but Alice saw right through me. She said, "Don't give me a lame excuse about work or school because I know your schedule and you are off tomorrow, but you so have a class at noon."

I sighed and went to sit on the couch.

Jasper turned to me and said, "So did you find your mystery girl yet?"

I was really hoping to avoid this topic, but I can tell that would be impossible now. Rosalie looked at Jasper and me and said, "What mystery girl?"

Emmett said, "The other night when we had our guy's night out, Edward met a girl who he was lip locking with at the end of the night. He got her name, but not her number so he has been going back to the same club looking for her because she was a worker there."

Alice looked up and said, "Oh what club?"

I looked at Jasper and then Emmett who was sweating bullets because they didn't anticipate that question being asked.

Jasper said, "It was just one of the clubs downtown. I had a few drinks that night and I am not sure which one." Emmett said nervously, "Yeah me too."

I took the opportunity to speak by saying, "No I was not able to get in touch with her. I think she is avoiding me."

"Well Edward, don't give up. I know you will find her soon", Alice said.

Looks like they let go about the location of the club and I can see Jasper and Emmett relaxed too. I was tired of all the questions so I decided to sneak off to my room to listen to music, not bothering to change out of my clothes. I heard a knock on the door and it was Jasper saying that he needed to talk to me.

I said, "What's up Jasper?"

He said, "You know I figured out where I noticed Bella from. She is in my history class."

I said, "Really? Did you speak to her? Did you mention me? What happened?"

He said, "Whoa, slow down man. I tried. I told her that I knew who she was and I think she recognized me too. I couldn't say anything else because your pain in the ass ex came around. She was being nosy wondering why I was speaking to Bella, and that's when Bella took off."

I said to Jasper, "Thanks Jasper for telling me this. It made me feel a little better. Sorry about Tanya. She is seriously worse than a stalker with the constant phone calls. Good night Jazz."

"I feel like she is stalking me. Good night Edward", he said.

Bella was in his class. I guess now that she knows who he is, she will probably stop going to class. I drifted into what I thought would be a dreamless sleep, but there she was again taking charge in my dream.

**Bella POV (I was going to leave it there, but I decide to do a little of Bella's POV)**

After leaving the club that night I made it home and decided to sit in the front room before going into my room. I knew Angela was probably still out with her boyfriend Ben, so I had some time to myself.

I actually was kissing a Greek god tonight. Someone I had no business kissing and yet I can't stop thinking about him. Those beautiful eyes that I think I can stare into them all day if I had the chance. Who am I kidding? Why would he want someone like me? A stripper.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys unlocking the door. I was going speak to Angela but she seemed to be busy or should I say her lips were on her boyfriend. I quietly left the front room and went into my room. I changed into my blue silk pajamas and turned on my MP3 player to drown out the noise that I knew was coming.

I dreamed of Edward that night. We were back in the club kissing and I didn't want to leave this place but reality woke me up. I almost forgot I had history class this morning as I got up. I showered and put on my clothes and went into the kitchen to the smell of breakfast.

Angela was there cooking eggs, bacon and pancakes in her boyfriends clothes.

She said, "Good morning Bella. Would you like some breakfast before you leave?"

I said to her, "Thanks for the over Ang, but if I don't leave now I might be late." She said, "Alright then. See you later." I was on my way out when I bumped into Ben. He said, "Hey there Bells, how are you?"

I said, "Late if I don't leave. See ya!"

I was out the door and in my car in no time. I made it to history just in time and took my usual seat. I took one look around the room like I always did until one guy caught my attention. He stared at me as like he was trying to figure out a puzzle or something. I think my expression must have mirrored his because he looked awfully familiar, but where have I seen him?

The teacher was pleading for our attention so I turned away from him. Throughout the whole class I was sneaking glances at him but I couldn't figure it out. I thought I was being discreet, but a classmate I think her name is Tanya was staring back and forth between us. Professor Miller ended class and I was leaving the class as usual, but was stopped by that familiar looking guy.

He asked me, "Do I know you? You look so familiar to me."

I said to him, "Well we are in the same class."

He said, "No you are that girl from the club."

I stared at him in horror because I recognized him at that point to. I thought I couldn't be recognized. I mean I don't look like the same girl from the club. No inappropriate clothes and lots and lots of make up is missing. That Tanya girl came up and was staring at us again. He looked really uncomfortable standing there with her.

She said, "Hey Jasper who is your friend.

All I could manage to say was, "I have to go."

I left from around them and sprinted to my car. Later on in the day I decided to take the night off to study when a text message came through on the phone from Casey:

**Hey Bells, that guy you were kissing with came by looking for you. I think he is ready for round 2.**

I couldn't believe what I just read. He is actually looking for me. Maybe there is something there. Maybe not for him at least.

_I texted back:_

_**I am sure it was a mistake. He must be looking for someone else.**_

_She texted:_

**No he asked for you by name. He totally wants you so you need to do something about it.**

I have the perfect idea I thought to myself.

_I texted back:_

_**I am. I will leave him alone like you will leave me alone because I have to study.**_

She texted:

**Yeah whatever. Text me later.**

I texted back:

_**Sure will.**_

The next couple of days went like that. It would seem he was showing up at the club all week. I couldn't bring myself to go into work because I didn't want to run into him, but yet I did want to go in so I could see him.

One day I got out of my afternoon class early when I decided to go to my favorite coffee place, Dunkin Donuts. I called Angela to ask if she wanted anything and she said she was craving donuts. I told her I would bring her some home.

I walked into the coffee shop and when I looked up from my phone there was one person in line so I knew I would be next. The worker said next in line and as I started to speak I notice my voice was in perfect synch with a familiar velvet voice.

I turned toward the voice to only be met by the same green eyes from the other night and in my dreams.

**A/N:Hey guys, that was the end of chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what u think! Check out my other story Secrets From Her Past. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Risk is All it Takes

**A/N: Hey guys, here is Chapter 5, so let me know what you guys think of it. I really liked it because of the conversations I entered in here. Please review. Remember even if its one word, it doesn't matter because that's still a review in my book. Check out my other story Secrets from Her Past. You guys rock! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: A Risk is all it Takes**

**Edward POV**

Man is it me or did time just stop all together. This has got to be the longest day of my life. I have walked back and forth checking on my patients for the past hour. Today there seem to be no action coming into the emergency room. No car accidents. No gun shot wounds. Just nothing.

I just wish something would happen because the way the receptionist Jessica keeps staring at me is creeping me out. I can't take this anymore. I walked over to where Jessica was sitting and I could see her trying to adjust her blouse so that I could have a clear view of her breast.

I looked down at my paper and said, "Jessica, I am going to take my lunch break right now so if anyone needs me, you have my number."

I looked up at her and quickly regretted it because she was staring a hole into my ass. I wasn't really hungry, so I decided to go to my favorite shop for some coffee.

Dunkin Donuts was not far from the hospital and I really love their coffee and donuts. I walked in and took a quick look around the place, but noticed only one person in line ordering. I walked in line and was deleting the thirty text messages in my phone and not bothering to read them because they were all from Tanya. The girl just wouldn't give it up.

The cashier said next in line and I started to speak but noticed someone else was speaking with me. I looked at her and couldn't believe my eyes. It was her. The women I met at the club. The very women I ended up kissing that night. The woman who I went on a search and couldn't find until now.

I finally stopped arguing with myself and said "Bella?"

She must have been surprised to see me as well because she looked lost for words.

She said "Edward? What are you doing here?"

I said to her, "I am on my lunch break. Thought I would come and get some coffee. What are you doing here?"

She said, "I got out of class early and I thought I would get some coffee as well."

I said to her, "Great minds think alike. Well I have sometime before I have to get back to the hospital. Would you like to join me or do you have somewhere else to be."

Please say yes. Please say yes I kept thinking to myself.

To my surprise she said, "I would love to join you."

We both got coffee and donuts and I led her to a corner table. Surprisingly, we have the same taste in coffee because we both got large Carmel flavored coffee with crème and extra sugar.

We reached our table and me being the gentleman I am I pushed her chair for her and she looked confused and I couldn't help but I laugh as I went to my seat and said, "What's wrong?"

She said "Nothing. That's just something I am not use to. Having a guy push my chair in."

I said "Being around me trust me you would get use to it."

At first we were sitting in a comfortable silence until Bella broke the silence.

She said, "So you said that you are on your lunch break. Where do you work?"

I said, "I am doing my medical internship at Cook County Hospital."

"Dr. Cullen. So your name Edward Cullen. That's cool", Bella said.

I said, "What's your last name Bella?"

She said, "Swan. Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella."

"Bella is a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl", I said to her.

Bella took a sip of her coffee and said "So you have been looking for me at the club?"

"Oh yeah, about that, after that kiss I just felt the need to see you again. I went back to the club everyday after work or class looking for you, but it would be the same story. At first I thought you had quit, but I had asked one of your co-workers and Casey said you still worked there. That is when I came to the conclusion that you must be avoiding me. I hope you don't think I am some type of stalker.

Bella said, "No I don't think that. Casey actually was telling me that you were coming up there and that is why I stayed away."

I said, "Why did you want to stay away? I really like you and I really thought that you might feel the same way."

She said, "But what do you like about me? I am a stripper. You're a doctor. I am sure a good-looking guy like you can find a decent woman to be with. You deserve better."

I said, "You don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

The rest of the time we were asking each other questions back and forth until Bella received a text message on her phone. She said excuse me while she read the text. After a while she started texting back and mumbled something about having no patience.

I laughed and said, "And who doesn't have patience?"

She said, "My roommate. She says that I should not have offered her coffee and donuts if I wasn't coming straight home. I mean she acts like I have been gone for hours or something."

I looked at my watch and saw that I was almost an hour and a half past my lunch.

I said, "She is right. We have been here for almost two hours."

"Are you serious", Bella practically screamed.

I said, "I should have been back to work."

With that my pager went off and I told Bella, "I needed to go. It must be an emergency."

She said, "Oh, I understand."

She looked sad all of a sudden like she didn't want me to go. That made my heart jump because I felt the same way.

I said bye as I ran out the door toward my car. Wait! I can't leave without giving her my number this time. I ran back into the Dunkin Donuts and Bella was in line again.

I said, "Excuse me, Bella. I wanted to give you my number before I left."

She put in her phone and said, "You don't want my number?"

I said, "You have mine and you know how I feel about you, so when you want to talk or see me again, you have my number. I will be waiting. Until we meet again beautiful Bella."

After that I ran to my car and was speeding back to the hospital.

I ran up the stairs and asked Jessica, "What's the problem? Is one of my patients crashing?"

She said, "No Dr. Cullen. Everything is fine."

"Well why did you page me then", I said.

She said, "I figured you would want me to since you were taking so long. I thought that maybe you had forgot."

I just said thank you and walked away. I was mad, but in a way relieved because what if it was a supervisor that noticed how long I was gone. I would have loved to stay and talked to Bella. She really is beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her. I can't wait until the next time I see her, but this time is totally up to her. No more chasing her around and showing up at her job. If she wants to see me then she will call me up. I hope she not let what she does for a living stop her.

I am not here to judge her and I know what my heart wants.

**Bella POV**

He said bye Bella and ran out the door maybe he doesn't feel like he thought he does because we did not exchange numbers this time. Last time I left and this time it was his turn, I knew that I should have stopped him.

I walked back up to the counter to order Angela's coffee and donuts when I heard his voice speaking to me. It sent shivers down my spine.

He said, "Excuse me, Bella? I wanted to give you my number before I left."

Oh my god! He came back to give me his number. I was jumping up and down on the inside.

I put his number in my phone and I noticed he didn't have his phone out so I asked, "You don't want my phone number?"

What he said next shocked me.

He said "You have my number, so if you want to talk to me or see me again then you know my number. Until we meet again beautiful Bella"

He ran out the door and left me speechless. After getting Angela's order I drove home finally. I couldn't help replaying the whole conversation in my head. This guy really likes me and I really like him too. I think he believes that I don't feel the same way.

I mean, its not that I don't feel that way. I just don't think that I deserve him. I made it into the parking lot of the building and went upstairs to my house.

Angela was waiting on the couch.

She said, "What were you doing missy that took you so long?"

I said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She said, "Try me!"

I said, "Okay so you know that guy Casey said keep coming by club looking for me?" She said, "Yeah you mean the one you were kissing."

I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "Yes him I ran into him at Dunkin Donuts."

She said "OH MY GOD! Are you serious what happened? What happened? I want details."

I pretty much gave her a recap of everything that happened and had to pause when her squeals at him being a doctor or him really liking me became too much for me and my ears to handle.

I said, "So then he came back in and gave me his number and basically said its up to me to make the next mood. Then he ended it with telling me until the next time beautiful Bella and I think I could have melted right there."

Angela screamed and said, "I am so happy for you. You're going to call him, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know."

She said, "What do you mean you don't know? If you don't call him then I will have to call him for you. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with you being a stripper."

She knows me well.

"What people think? A almost doctor dating a stripper. People will get a kick out of that", I said.

Angela said, "I want to get a kick out of you. Pretty soon you will be in his footsteps going down the same path. You can't let what you do control your life Bella because if you do then you will let a great guy slip through your fingers. He could be your soul mate you know. Besides you don't act anything like some of your scandalous co workers."

I said, "You are right Angela, as always."

She said, "Well with that being said, you are going to give him a call now right?"

I still shrugged my shoulders and Angela through her hands at me and went to her room with her coffee and donuts. She really is a great friend and I know she means well.

Time was slowly going by so I decided I would pull out my books and do a little studying. I was finding it very difficult to get some studying done tonight because I couldn't concentrate on my books. I went to my room to watch a little bit of TV, but ended up falling asleep and there is only one answer to whom I dreamed of. Yes Dr. Edward Cullen.

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face as always did when I dreamed about Edward. It was Friday morning and I don't go back to work until tomorrow night. I have a class at noon today.

Nothing happened really in school today except the usual, which was the professor talking too much and the students not really paying attention. You would think this was still high school. I went home after class and watched TV because studying was definitely out of the question.

Angela came in around four and immediately jumped in the shower. After she was done, she came to chill on the couch with me for a bit.

I said, "I guess there is no point in asking you if you want to do something tonight."

She said, "Sorry Bells, but Ben and I are going on a double date tonight. It could have been a triple if you would ask the doctor out."

I said, "Well you know the answer to that so you guys go and have fun tonight. I will call up Casey and Lisa and see what they are doing tonight."

She waved at me as she went out the door and there I was alone again on yet another Friday night.

I called up Casey and Lisa and unfortunately they both are working tonight so that idea is out. I started thinking that maybe I should just give him a call to see what he is doing. With my luck he won't even answer the phone.

I pulled my out my phone and hesitated on pushing the talk button. Then I got this tingling feeling in my thumb that made me press the send button on my phone.

Ring…ring…ring! Seems like I will have to leave a voice message or so I thought.

The velvet voice came through the line loud and clear saying, "Hello."

I paused again and then the voice spoke again saying, "Hello, is anyone there?"

I said, "Hhhello is Edward available?"

He said, "This is Edward. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Bella", I said. Edward said, "Oh Bella hi. I am so glad you called. I thought you would never call me. How are you?"

I thought to myself that he actually was waiting on my call. I should not have kept him waiting.

I said, "I am great, and you?"

He said, "Better now that I am talking to you. So what's up Bella?"

I said, "Well I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight, if you would want to go to a movie with me since my friends abandoned me?"

He laughed and said, "I would love to. I was just sitting here trying to study, but I couldn't stop thinking about you honestly."

I am so glad he can't see me blushing right now.

I told him, "I know what you mean. I am going through the same thing over here."

He said, "How about we get dinner before the movie?"

I said, "That sounds like a plan to me. How does seven sound?"

He said, "Sounds great and what is your address so I can pick you up?"

I told him I stay in the middle Commons building by the main campus of the school.

He started laughing and said; "I find it amazing how we never crossed paths especially when we don't stay far from each other. I stay right across from that building. At least I don't have to drive far to get you. Well I will see you at seven Bella." I said, "Yes seven. Bye Edward."

He said bye and our phones disconnected. I can't believe I have a date with a Greek God. What am I going to wear? It was already five and I have to hop in the shower and make myself look presentable. I decided on a black dress with silver heels. I really hated heels because sometimes I am not the most coordinated person, but I hope it doesn't show tonight. I had braided my hair earlier and now my hair hung all wavy.

I looked at the clock and what do you know. Its two minutes to seven. I ran around the house putting necessities in my purse like lip gloss and keys then I heard a knock at the door. I felt butterflies forming in my stomach as I walked to the door.

I opened the door and there he stood, the statue of Adonis on my doorstep.

**A/N: Hey guys that was the end of Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed reading it because I surely enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will be the date of course, but if anyone has ideas I am open to them. If you have a chance please check out my other story Secrets from Her Past and review there as well. Until next time guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Best Night of My Life

**A/N: Let me first start off by apologizing for not updating sooner. I have been really, REALLY busy. I have been working like a dog and now school has started back. It's a lot to juggle, but I am trying to keep everyone happy here. This was an ok chapter, but I don't know, u guys tell me.**

**There is dialogue because I wanted it u guys to be able to see this happen in your heads. Just review this and let me know what you think. If u have the chance, check out my other story Secrets From Her Past. If you are reading that one then know that I am working on the last chapter of that story. Ok enough of my talking here's Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6:The Best Night of My Life**

**Edward POV:**

**KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK** on the door I went. I have to admit that I am very nervous. I was shocked when Bella asked me out before I got the chance to ask her out. Then again I gave her my number and didn't get hers in return so I couldn't have asked her out. She opened the door and I was speechless. Bella is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was looking great in that dress she was wearing.

Bella brought me out of my thoughts by saying, "Are you alright Edward?"

I can just imagine what I must have looked like, a drooling fool.

I said, "Yeah I am fine. I was just so taken back by your beauty."

She blushed a crimson red and said, "You don't looks so bad yourself."

I laughed and said "Thank you. Well I am ready to leave if you are."

She said, "Yes I am. Let's go!"

With that she grabbed her jacket and we left her apartment and I led her to my car. I went to the passenger side of the car and held the door open for her.

She mumbled something saying, "Always the gentleman" as she got into the car. I laughed as I closed the door and walked to the driver side.

I said as I pulled out of the parking lot, "I told you that being around me was something you would have to get used to. I am always the gentleman."

She laughed at me and shook her head back and forth.

At first we were sitting in a comfortable silence before I spoke. I asked her various questions about her childhood. I found out that her favorite color was emerald green. When she said that her face turned completely red and I asked, "Why do you seem embarrassed? Did I say something wrong?"

She said, "No I did. See I am blushing because the color of your eyes is emerald green and that's what I said my favorite color is so there you have it."

I think it's my turn to blush.

I said, "Well there nothing wrong with that. To let you in on a little secret, I am very fond of the color brown. What do you know? That's the color of your eyes."

We both looked at each other and started laughing really hard. At that point I realized we were driving and didn't have a destination in mind.

"So did you have any idea where you wanted to get something to eat from", I asked.

She said, "I forgot about that. Do you know any good places?"

I thought about it for a second and said, "As a matter of fact, I know the perfect place." As we continued to drive, Bella told me that both her parents are in her lives even though they are divorced. Her mother lives in Florida and her father lives in Forks, Washington. "Wow, I didn't know you were Chief Swan's daughter. I can't believe we never came across each other."

She said, "Well I think I came across your father often since my clumsiness landed me in the hospital a lot."

I said, "Well seeing you work that stage, it's hard to believe that you are clumsy."

I noticed her facial expression looked sad all of a sudden and she turned towards the window. Man, what stupid thing did I say to upset her? This was make it or break it time.

I said, "Bella, did I say something to upset you? If so then I apologize because I didn't mean to."

She said, "No its not you. I am not proud of what I do. It's just something that I have to do, but I really don't want to talk about it. Its not your fault."

I said, "Sure. I understand."

For a while we sat in a comfortable silence and then Bella started to ask me questions about my siblings. She like the fact that I had a brother and a sister and she didn't have any siblings at all. We finally made it to our first destination which was a restaurant called Beef and Brandy. We got out of the car and the valet went to park the car and I led Bella into the restaurant.

As we walked inside, Bella said, "I never been to this restaurant before."

I said, "The food here is amazing."

She gave me a questioning look and I said, "I come here a lot with my parents when they come into town for a visit."

The waitress led us to a booth on the side with dim lighting. It was kind of romantic. She handed us the menus and asked us if we had a drink in mind.

Bella said, "Can I have a Pepsi with a little ice?"

I told her I would have the same thing. I was looking at the menu when I heard a shriek from across the table and immediately looked at Bella.

I said, "What happen? What is wrong?"

She said, "Did you see the prices on the menu? This is too much!"

I laughed at her reaction and said, "Its alright Bella. Order anything you want. I got this!"

When the waitress finally returned I decided on Blacken Chicken pasta and Bella ordered Mushroom Ravioli.

I asked, "How is your food?"

She said, "Its very delicious."

I laughed and said, "My food is great as well. So do you have any idea what movie you would like to see?"

She said, "Actually I do. There is this movie called The Collector that I have been dying to see.

I said to her, "You do know that is a horror film, right?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Yeah I love horror movies. They are my all time favorite."

I could not help thinking to myself what amazing girl Bella really is. She likes horror films and you do not find many women like that. At least I don't. The waitress came to our table and took our plates and asked if we were interested in dessert. I asked Bella, but she shook her head no.

I told the waitress, "No thank you but you can bring me the bill."

I asked Bella, "So did you enjoy everything alright?"

She said, "Everything was great but I enjoyed your company the most. Thanks for coming out with me."

I said, "No problem. I was so glad you finally called."

I looked over at her and she blushing and she just doesn't know what that is doing to me. I paid for our meals and left a tip on the table. We left the restaurant and started driving to the movie theater. We made it there in no time with my driving.

As we were getting out of the car Bella asked, "Do you have someone coming after you or something?"

I gave her a confusing look and said, "Why do you ask that?"

She said, "Well with the way you drive, I was thinking you are on the run from the police or something."

I laughed and said, "Sorry about that. This is how I normally drive. I didn't mean to scare you."

She just laughed at me as we walked into the movie theater.

We walked up to the window and I said, "Can I get two tickets for The Collector?"

We had twenty minutes before the movie starts so I asked Bella what she wanted to do in the mean time.

She said, "Well when I have time to kill, I usually go play games in the arcade until its time. But that's just me."

I said, "That is what I would do too, but I must say that I didn't expect for you to say something like that."

Bella laughed as she said, "When are you going to learn that I am not your average girl." To past the time we played House of the Dead and we had a fun time. Bella seemed to be really competitive, but I found that side of her sexy. We made it pretty far in the game when I ended getting killed and eventually Bella was out the game too. She wanted to play again, but I told that our movie was about to start.

We went to the concession stand and bought Goobers, a slushee, and got our complimentary popcorn. We enter the movie and found the perfect seats.

**After the movie:**

"That movie was awesome. Some parts even made me jump", I said as we walked to the car.

Bella said, "Yeah I especially like the part when you grabbed my arm. That was priceless. I thought that was something the girl does to the guy."

I was stumped because I didn't know how to react to that.

I said, "Well, I guess it was role reversal tonight. Just don't tell anyone ok?"

She said, "Your secret is safe with me. Besides I don't think there is anything wrong with a guy showing his vulnerable side. There should be more guys like you."

It was great hearing Bella say she didn't mind my vulnerable moment as she called it. I seriously think I am falling hard over this girl already. I can't help but hope she is feeling the same way.

I said, "I wish this night didn't have to end, but I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow."

She said, "Oh I understand. I should probably get some studying done anyway."

On the ride to her house we continued to discuss the movie. We pulled outside her house and I walked with her to the door. She put the key in her door and turned to me.

She said, "I really had a great time tonight Edward. I would love to do this again soon." I said, "I enjoyed myself as well. I definitely want to see you again."

She blushed when I said that. We stood there in an awkward silence because I think we both were thinking the same thing. My thoughts were, man I want to kiss her, but I don't know if that would be appropriate. Well we did already kiss so maybe it would be ok. I decided to play it safe and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night Bella", I said and gave a peck on the cheek.

I turned to walk away when Bella called my name, "Edward".

I turned back around and when I did Bella grabbed my shirt and pulled me close and the next thing I knew we were in a lip lock at the door. The kiss still had the same passion from the other night. The feeling was amazing. I could hear the fire works going off in my head and that let me know that this was something genuinely real. We both finally pulled away panting hard, trying to find the air to breathe in.

She had a smirk on her face when she said, "Good night Edward. Call me tomorrow." She was proud of what she just done.

I said, "Good night Bella. I can't wait it call you tomorrow."

With that, we both went our separate ways. I got in my car and drove home with thoughts of Bella stuck in my head. I made it home and couldn't help the big stupid grin I felt forming on my face.

In the living room I notice that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were there again playing cards.

Emmett looked at me and said, "Hey bro, what you so happy about? You come in spinning around like some school girl in love."

I said to him, "I don't know if its love, but I just know its something."

Rosalie said, "Somebody had a hot date that must have went well."

Alice said, "Is that why you didn't want to go with us? You could have brought her too you know. So when do we get to meet her? Based on how you are looking right now, I can tell this girl and I are going to be the best of friends."

I said to Alice, "All in due time. I don't want to jinx anything. Well good night guys. I have a internship in the morning."

I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I still smelled Bella's strawberry scent on me.

I climbed into bed knowing that my dreams would be good tonight because I will be replaying one the best nights of my life in my sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, so that was Chapter 6. What did you guys think? Hated it? Loved it? You let me KNOW!!! The Collector was a movie I actually did go to see and it was great. I didn't go into detail because I didn't want to ruin it for anyone. Remember, even 1 word review is still a review in my book. **


End file.
